


Just a weekend - In Mickey's mind

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: Liking what I like don't make me a bitch [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich Endgame, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, M/M, Mickey is rich, Oral Sex, Shy Ian Gallagher, Shy Mickey Milkovich, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, happy ending gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: The events featured Mickey (a wealthy businessman) and Ian (a dancer in a gay club) living together for a weekend.This story exists in two versions "In Ian's mind" and "In Mickey's mind".You can choose the reading order.Tell me which one do you prefer ...





	Just a weekend - In Mickey's mind

**Author's Note:**

> [Just a weekend - In Ian's mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480123)

 

 

 

The music is deafening, the alcohol burns my throat and makes me shiver. I know that my concurrent made me come here to sign the contract in order to undermine me. Unfortunately for him this place doesn't have any effect on me. Contrary to what he seems to think, I didn't inherit the homophobia of my father, on the contrary.  
To tell the truth, these half-naked Adonises could have made me turn my head, but in any case I don't want to give this guy any information to use against me. So I pretend to ignore these guys.

It works pretty well because I can conclude our agreement without getting a half chub. Duty to hide my homosexuality from my father for years has served me at least today.

 

I didn't try to leave the club immediately. Not to enjoy the view or the music, but not to give the impression that I'm fleeing.  
Mandy is with me, so in the eyes of many we pass for a hetero couple who lost their way or looking for a little thrill coming into a gay club.

I was about to leave when a voice caught my eye.  
Miles is a disgusting guy in almost every way possible. I did business today only because I knew the deal was great for me. However, having to have transacted with Miles was not pleasant.

It was this same man, that I just did business with a few minutes earlier, who was now betting money to get a weekend with a dancer on stage.  
Both Mandy and I were stunned at how this night was turning out.

However, when I turn my head towards the scene to observe Miles prey, my original deduction and disgust for this auction disappeared at the same time that a knot was creeping into my belly.  
I can't take my eyes off this guy anymore. I've always had a thing for redheads and this guy seems to be the quintessence of everything I like about a man.

Mandy seems to understand that I'm interested, because she inquires about this guy with the bartender.  
Curtis, as he seems to call himself, doesn't look perfectly comfortable on stage. Of course he doesn't seem to doubt his charms, and he is right, but Miles offers seem to undermine his motivation to participate in this masquerade.

Despite the absolute confidence he tries to display, I can see fear in him.  
Miles is known to be a brutal person, both in business and in bed.

Without thinking again, I put $ 5,000 on the bar in front of Mandy. She understands me without needing to say anything.

Less than a minute later she wins the auction and gives her number to Curtis.

That money was Miles's, it was a part of what he had given me to seal our agreement a little earlier.  
Miles angrily focuses on Curtis.  
The relief displayed by Curtis seems to annoy Miles.

 

* * *

 

 

Curtis must be in his room right now.  
Mandy sent the driver to pick him up at the end of his job and asked to prepare a room for our guest.

I know I was the one who brought him to our house, but I do everything I can to avoid him.  
Since we came back from the club, I locked myself in my office. Mandy didn't seem to like the idea of having to take care of our guest alone. She is used to me never showing up with young men in public, but she seemed to be hoping that I would assumed the role once back home.

In the end no one is going to welcome Curtis when he arrives at our place. I know it happened because I heard the maid show him to his room.  
Mandy thought she was being clever to give him the room right next to my office.

Fortunately for me, Curtis seems to have fallen asleep. The light in his room is out and I don't see any sign of life through the windows.

I like to enjoy the calm of the night to swim. It helps me fall asleep.

I come out of the pool after about twenty minutes. Today, swimming will not be enough to calm me down. Since I saw Curtis at the club, I'm just thinking about him, and knowing him at home doesn't help me calm down.

 

I have already been laid out many times by Mary, the maid, for soaking the floor of the house by returning to my room after swimming. So I got used to getting rid of my swim shorts outside.  
I would probably be the laughing stock if one day someone learned that I obey my maid, but in the end this woman terrifies me more than many of the bosses with whom I work.

 

The day will soon be over, and I still haven't managed to close my eyes. As soon as I try to fall asleep Curtis's body in his ridiculously small golden shorts, prints on my eyelids.

 

I am about to go crazy.

Finally I get up because lying here doing nothing kills me.  
I have never been a big sleeper. I am what is called a late riser, but mainly because I go to bed too late.

Fortunately for me, I have a mountain of work waiting for me. Which gives me a good reason to stay locked in my office all morning.

 

When mealtime arrives, I hope that I will be able to continue to enjoy the calm of my office and eat alone with my files as it happens to me very often. But it seems that Mandy had another idea.  
She brought Mary to my office to inform me that he was waiting at the table. Mandy knows how terrifying Mary is, and how much I don't want to annoy her.

Despite all that, I still hesitate to go down to join them. Just the thought of dinner with Cutis terrifies me.  
I'm not a shy person, quite the contrary. I grew up in a neighborhood where fear was a sign of weakness that could send you to the cemetery.  
And the hazards of life have also hardened me. I don't arrive where I am in my field being shy or timid.  
In spite of that the presence of this guy scares me, because it makes me think about things that I try desperately to hide.

 

In the end the meal goes more easily than I feared. Curtis seems so troubled by the situation that he doesn't notice my discomfort.  
Mandy is the only one who seems to be acting normally.

As soon as the meal is over I take refuge in my office, blessing the mountain of work that I have to take down today.  
Shortly after, cries come from the garden. I glance out the window, being careful not to point out.  
Mandy and Curtis are around the pool.

I feel my heart leap when I notice what Curtis is wearing.  
I recognize one of my swim shorts. The soaked fabric of the garment sticks to the skin.  
The vision that appears in front of me gives rise to heat in the lower part of my belly.

This guy is definitely a danger to me. The mere vision of his body arouses in me a desire that I have spent my life repressing.  
I have accepted for years my attraction to men, but at no time have I confessed to anyone who wants to learn more about me.

I grew up despising weakness. And even if today I'm not the same, the idea of exposing myself as much to someone as being so much at the mercy of someone was unthinkable.  
For this guy, by his mere presence awakened this desire in me. This desire to make me take, this desire to receive rather than give. And see the fabric of my own shorts stick to his body and make visible all the features of his anatomy, turned me into a middle schooler discovering her first crush.

This guy has to leave. For my sake, for my safety, he must leave.

 

* * *

 

 

Mandy is a fucking stubborn.  
Impossible to make her listen to reason, she doesn't want to hear that Curtis has to leave.  
The more I get angry and the more she persists.  
She reminds me constantly that it was me who made the bid and that it is up to me to take responsibility for my mistakes.

I want to fuck this guy against my door, but I can't breathe at just the thought of seeing him and having to talk to him.

 

I can make it a weekend, it's not that long a weekend.  
The rest of the day passes quickly, without me realizing it's already time to eat. I'm thinking about eating in my office, but Mary is making a scene. Better to go down and pray for Curtis to turn his attention to Mandy.

I am guessing that God is not on my side tonight, or that he decided to ignore my prayers, because Curtis seems he chose to eat in shorts and shirtless.

"- Does it make sense to change if we’re just going to get back in after eating?"

I want to ask him to go change, but Mandy has about the same outfit as him.  
So I remain the nose planted on my plate hoping that my condition is not seen on my face.

Curtis is more talkative than this afternoon. He talks a lot with Mandy, and more than once I thought he was going to ask me a question. But fortunately for me my fears proved unfounded.  
After the meal I go back in my office. I have never spent so much time there.

 

Less than an hour after the meal someone knocks on my door. It can only be Curtis. Neither Mandy nor Mary bother to knock.

My intuition is confirmed when he enters my office. The shy young man from this morning has left room and has been replaced by a man sure of himself and decided.  
I see him looking around my office in detail.

"- Mandy went to a party ... one of her friends called her."

Fortunately for me, Curtis donned a t-shirt. Unfortunately for me, he didn't take time to dry because the wet material sticks to the skin.

"- So what?  
\- I'm bored a little ... I can't find anything to do ... "

Dozens of more pleasurable ideas come to mind.  
I felt Curtis's gaze land on me and scrutinize every curve of my body.  
My breathing became painful.

"- I don't want to disturb you ... Looks like you've got a lot of work."

I feel sarcasm in his voice, but I prefer to ignore it. It would be too dangerous to join in his game.

 

Only when I find myself alone again do I begin to breathe normally.  
This guy will be the death of me. And without Mandy as a distraction, I don't know if I will make it through the evening.

 

Curtis finally seems to have gone to bed. His room is dark.

Like every night I head for the pool. I know his window faces that part of the garden, but I need to swim, let off steam and forget about it.

 

The effort and freshness of the water allow me to clear my head.

I leave a moment my body float on the surface of the water.

"- Looks nice."

The surprise makes me sink.  
My heart beats heavily when I get to the surface.

Curtis is standing in front of me with a smile on his lip and takes off his t-shirt and sweatpants.

"- It looks too nice not to enjoy it."

I feel the water rippling around me as he dives.

He is close.

 

"- In underwear?  
\- The swimsuit that Mandy lent me is still wet, and it’s in my room ... "

He's getting closer again, and now he's too close.

"- It's yours besides I think ... Thank you for lending it to me, I don't know what I would have done without ..."

He is too close, and half naked.

"- I would have had to swim naked ..."

My brain is ready to explode. As soon as he gets closer to me, I pull back. But now, I'm pressed against the side.

"- I would like to thank you…"

I jump out of the pool and I grab my towel.

"- Not worth it. Enjoy the pool. "

 

I need a drink, so I head for the living room. Mary will have a fit because I have left water everywhere.

This guy will be my death.  
At least before, when he ignored me, I could pretend to feel nothing for him, but that's impossible. Not when he's having fun playing with me like that.  
I feel the alcohol run down my throat and warm me up.

An idea crosses my mind, Curtis has changed after this afternoon. But the only significant event was my fight with Mandy.  
But it's impossible ... What chance would have have had to hear our discussion?  
Almost none. But what else could have made him change like that, for no reason? None.

 

I don't like being laughed at. I don't know how to keep calm when it happens. It's a character trait that annoys Mandy, but I can't help it.

And here he is doing it to me.  
He plays with me.  
So I will make him regret it.

Alcohol and anger help, I head back to the pool.

I slow down to look for Curtis. No one.

I was going to turn back when I heard moans come from a little further.

Curtis is lying on one of the chairs. From where I am, I only see his legs. But his cries leave no doubt about his present activity.

I hide behind the door.  
I don't want to surprise him, I don't want him to know that I'm here, and especially I don't want him to stop.

I slide my hand into my suit. My cock is already hard from Curtis’s moans.  
I feel like he is going to cum, so I quicken the pace. I have to finish before he finds me here.

I’m ready to cum, I am close, but I try to hold a little longer, to enjoy his moans as much as I can.

"- Mickey…"

To hear Curtis calling my name while he explodes makes me lose my head and cum hard.

 

Less than a minute later, I am locked in my room trying to catch my breath, and get my thoughts in order.

 

* * *

 

 

It is not yet 8am when I wake up. I usually sleep in on Sundays and leave my room only in the early afternoon.  
But I couldn't sleep last night.

My brain is running at full speed, and I try to comprehend the events of this weekend.  
Since last night I know that Curtis has been playing with me, he tries to make me crack.  
I'm torn between two ideas. Let him win or hold firm.

And if there is something I don't know how to do, it's giving up.

I quickly put on shorts and a sports t-shirt, and then I go down the stairs to go to the gym I had built in the basement.

An hour later I hear footsteps on the ground floor. Mandy is probably not awake at this time and Mary is not there on Sunday. There remains only one possibility.

 

Going up the stairs to the ground floor I come face to face with Curtis.  
I notice his gaze that is a moment on my body and smile at the idea.

 

"- I’m having breakfast outside. Do you want to join me? "

Curtis accepts my proposal and helps me carry the food to the garden table.

"- I should go change, but I'm clearly lazy."

Seeing Curtis biting his lip when I take off my shirt amuses me.

Without losing a second I start the discussion to make him understand that the positions have changed and I don't intend to give him the upper hand again.

Surprisingly, he seems to have no problem answering all my questions and asking me some in return.

Too focused on our discussion, time has flown by.  
Only the arrival of Mandy brings me back to reality.

Curtis seems as troubled as I am by this interruption.

Mandy seems to want to spend the rest of the day with us. I want to tell her to leave, but it looks like she's attached to Curtis.

However, I don't let my plan fail.  
This time I join them around the pool.

I love to feel Curtis's eyes on me.  
He seems to have a fascination for my ass and I enjoy as much as I can.

The idea of him being inside of me , of going to his room to give it to him makes me squirm.

 

Unfortunately all good things come to an end.

The auction was only valid for a weekend, and this weekend was over.  
Mandy suggested that she bring Curtis home, but he refused.

 

I felt a knot form in my stomach when he closed the gate.  
It had only lasted a weekend, but I could not imagine being without Curtis.

 

By the time I ran to the gate, the street was empty, Curtis had disappeared.

 

* * *

 

 

Miles is definitely a pig.  
As soon as he has a target in sight he goes for him and doesn't let go until he gets what he wants.

It's been two weeks since I've been coming to FairyTail every evening to see Curtis again. But it's been two weeks since he showed up.

So I drink. I watch the people around me. I reject anyone who wants to talk to me.

Many times I thought about giving up, not coming back the next day. But every time Miles is there, I think what would happen if it was Curtis with him in his sights.

I don't want it to happen, so I stay.

 

Twenty minutes later, I thank the Heaven for staying because Curtis enters the club.

Miles seems to have noticed him too.

I sneak behind Curtis and put an arm around his waist as he tries to get rid of Miles' grip.

"- You better let go Miles.  
\- Milkovich?!? What does this mean?  
\- Don't put your hands on what belongs to someone else ...  
\- Since when are you_  
\- Gay? Always. And I'll tell you that, if you didn’t spend your time harassing the dancers you would have probably noticed that I have been here for weeks ... "

 

Miles finally let go of Curtis.  
I head for the back door, the one behind the scenes.

"- Your stuff?  
\- There.."

Curtis shows me a bag on a bench.  
I take out some clothes and I give them to him.

He puts them on without complaining.

I grab him again by the hand and guide him to the exit under the shocked look of Miles and Will.  
I take Curtis to my car and I plaster him against the door before crushing my lips on his.  
I feel his hand clutch the fabric of my shirt, and his mouth open to accommodate my tongue.

I break our kiss to look him in the eyes.

"- What do you think about staying the weekend at my house?"

 

Curtis slips his arms around my neck and draws me to him to kiss me.

"- I have to admit something ...  
\- What?  
\- My real name is Ian ...  
\- I think we still have lots to learn from each other ...  
\- I don't know if a weekend will suffice ...  
\- In that case you'll stay a little longer ... "

 

I love Ian's mischievous smile on his face, I can not do without him, and I hope this weekend will last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> See you Wednesday for a chapter of "romeo²" and a "prisoner of love"


End file.
